Becker & Jess Deleted Scenes
by ARCadianArmy
Summary: These little stories are set during primeval, and will have all some of the other characters but focussing more on the scenes that Jess and Becker have together. If you have any scenes that you want me to write, PM me and tell me to get to it! Will update regularly! Sorry, but the chapters will be very short.
1. Chapter 1

**_This little scene is set in series 5 episode 6. This contains more of the other characters, although the following chapters will be more focussed on the scenes that Jess and Becker have together. Don't forget to review! xx_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not for profit._**

"Jess, You're alright now, we're here."

Becker knelt on the floor beside Jess and placed his EMD on the floor. She was shaking in true fear. Uncontrollably. Lester was lying on her lap with a serious chest injury. _God,_ he thought to himself. _I should have been here. She shouldn't have to go through this._ He cupped her fear stricken face in his hand as the others were taking care of Lester. He looked in a bad way.

Jess gave the team information about how many future predators there were in the ARC, and then just sat there as she tried to regain her breath and compose herself. She honestly didn't know how they had survived. She was so certain they were going to die. She remembered thinking _Just get it over and done with._

Jess jumped slightly and was pulled from the restless daydream when Becker stood infront of her and went to go and check the car park. Everyone was still fussing over Lester._ Please be ok Lester. Please_ she thought to herself.

"Look after Jess" Matt ordered Abby as himself and Connor took Lester to the medical bay.

When the other had gone, she fell into a small frenzy. "We're all going to die aren't we?" She asked Abby.

"Course not." Abby reassured her, but she didnt look to convinced herself.

After a few short moments, Jess suddenly thought to herself _Where are the future predators?_

As if she had read Jess' mind, Abby turned to Jess, and asked." Jess, haveyou got a laptop here?"

Jess nodded. "Yeah".

"Good. Don't worry, I've got an idea.

xxxxx

_**Thanks so much for reading, it really does mean a lot to me. Sorry these are so short, I don't really want to ruin them by making them too long. Don't worry though, I will be making longer stories in the future. I just want to complete any loose ends before I start new things and get on top of myself. Please review, they really help me to get an idea of how I am doing, and how to improve. Love you guys!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_This next scene is set during series 4 episode 6, when Becker is on a stake out and Jess turns up at his car window. Sorry this is so short, but again, I don't want to ruin the real scene by adding too many parts to it. Don't forget if you do have any ideas or even any scenes with Jess and Becker that you would like me to include, please feel free to review or even PM me. I do read and respond to all. Finally, please enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval._**

Jess handed Becker the box of prawn crackers and skipped to the other side of the car and opened the door. As she shut the door behind her, she turned to face him.

"So, you having fun?" The look that he gave her answered the question. "Good thing I'm here then! I hate being bored, as I'm sure everyone does, so I thought you might like some company."

"What, to keep me awake?" Becker scoffed. "Well maybe it is a good thing," he added because Jess looked slightly offended by his last comment "as the last thing I need right now is to fall asleep. Anything could happen, Ethan could slip away and I intend to catch him if he does."

Jess was smiling again and she started to unpack the contents of the bag holding the food.

"I'm hungry, so lets tuck in, yeah?" He answered her by simply taking a prawn cracker out of the box and popping it in his mouth.

'I can't believe this is happening

Becker thought to himself. _Here I am on a stake out, determined not to get distracted and fall asleep, when who pops up at my window? No other than the beautiful Jessica Parker. She literally is perfect. Bringing food and everything. I mustn't enjoy her company too much though. I'm here to do a job. Still, I couldn't turn her away, so might as well keep myself company. Seeing as she offered. _After a quite a few moments of silence, and picking at the various items of chinese food, Becker decided to start up conversation.

"So err, I wonder what the others are up to then?"

"Hmm, good idea. I wish I was going to the wedding you know. I love a good wedding."

"You mean you love a good expensive handkerchief".

Jess swatted him playfully on the arm, but played along. "Yeah, on the wall in my bedroom above my bed is a large collection of good looking mens handkerchiefs. Only the good looking ones of course. You could have one up their one day."She blushed deeply as Becker just looked straight ahead with half a smile on his face.

"Maybe I could see the wall one day." Now it was Becker's turn to blush. _What was with the flirty comments?_

Jess, desperately wanting to change the subject looked down at her watch. "By this time, Abby and Connor would usually be cuddling on the sofa watching some documentary.

"Together?"

"Yeah"

"What would you be doing?"

"On my computer, shopping?"

"Shopping fo- need I even ask?. Becker looked down at Jess' surprisingly sensible black boots, wondering which pair of ridiculously high heels she was going to wear tomorrow.

"Yes," Jess said rolling her eyes "mainly shoes but I do buy other stuff aswell. You know, clothes, bags,"

"I know Jess, the list goes on and on, of course you are always online shopping."

"What do you mean?"

"How else are you going to have that many items, and judging by your job, I don't think you have any time to go shopping outside of work."

"Are you saying I've got no life?" Jess asked, but by the smile on her face, he could tell she was teasing him. I am always shopping, sometimes when I leave work I go shopping."

"Well, you are really weird Jess." Becker answered, making Jess laugh, hit him in the arm, pretending to be offended. "Seriously though, how do you manage to shop all the time?"

"I'm a champion shopaholic. I know exactly what I go into a shop to get"

"You'll have to show me one day. Becker hoped he didn't sound too flirtatious.

Jess just leaned closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. I will one day. I will. She closed her eyes and imagined shopping with Becker.

He glanced down at Jess and noticed she had her eyes closed, and smiled softly, turning back to the screen, keeping his eye out for any movement. Jess however, showed little movement as she slowly grew heavy on his shoulder.

xxxxx

**_Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think by reviewing, it would make my day. Again, if you have any suggestions for scenes, PM me or let me know in your review. I will read them all, promise! Love you guys!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**As requested by the lovely Mijo54, this scene is set during series 4 episode 7 of Primeval, where Becker is left in the corridor, after being shot by Ethan. Since we didn't actually see what happened after Becker got shot, as it wasn't mentioned in the show, I've enjoyed writing this chapter. Please don't forget if you do have any ideas or even any scenes with Jess and Becker that you would like me to include, please feel free to review or even PM me. i do read and respond to all. Finally, please enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval.**_

Jess' heart stopped. She couldn't move as she watched Ethan walk closer to Becker, and shoot him again. Was she actually seeing this? This can't be real. It cant be. Her head was reeling with questions._ How had Ethan got out? Where's Danny? Why weren't Abby and Connor back yet? Where had Ethan taken Emily?_ She just sat there, frozen, when suddenly in a blind panic, her fingers started flying uncontrollably across the keyboard.

"Becker!" She cried out, but with no response. "Becker, please be safe!"

Seeing Becker lying there motionlessly on the floor in corridor five, brought back memories of when he was attacked at the school by the

"Becker!" She cried out, but with no response. "Becker, please be safe!"

Seeing Becker lying there motionlessly on the floor in corridor five, brought back memories of when he was attacked at the school by the Therocephalians. She rmemebered it vividly, hoping and praying that he was ok. That he would make it. She didn't know why. It was just instinct.

"All medical units to corridor 5 immediately. This is an emergency. I repeat, all medical units to corridor five. Now!" Becker was unconcious, and Jess just hoped that the medical team would be able to get to him in time. She pressed the intruder alert button no less than five minutes ago, and she realised it was still blaring across comms. _Why hadn't anyone else turned up yet?_ She switched the alarm off and wait for a few more moments to see if the medical bay would turn up.

After a few more moments of waiting anxiously, she sighed, exasperatedly. Jess tapped a few more keys on the keyboard, and rose out of he chair. I have to do something if noone else will. For safety, she grabbed an EMD from the armoury, and rushed down to corridor 5 furiously. _Some people need a lesson on urgency. Becker could die! But after two alerts, still noone has turned up._

She turned the corner to corridor 5 and fell into a small run and caught up with Becker. She instinctively dropped to his side, placing the weapon beside her and taking Beckers head in her lap. She looked down at him and stroked his pain ridden face. Jess quickly checked his pulse. _Thank goodness he's still breathing! _She was so relieved, and relaxed her rigid back, taking one of Beckers hands in hers.

"Oh Becker, why do you have to keep putting yourself in danger. You can't keep scaring me like this. I was so worried. Still am" she spoke softly to him, her voice cracking a little. Jess realised she was tracing the creases in Beckers hand, and immediately let his hand drop, in an attempt to seem more professional.

"The medical team should be here any moment Becker. They should have been here ages ago actually. Connor and Abby said they were o their way back to. I don't know where Ethan has take Emily, Danny was supposed to be interviewing Ethan, but I don't know where he is either. I had to leave the ADD unnatended Becker. I called out two times, but noone responded. I, I..." she sighed ad wiped a tear away from her face. "I just don't know what to do. Come on Becker. Wake up! Please!" she pleaded, shaking him vigorously. She then slumped against the wall as more tears rolled down her face. She lightly placed her hand on Beckers shoulder and tapped her fingers.

As soon as she heard rushing feet and hushed voices turning towards corridor 5, she involuntarily placed a hand on the ADD she had brought.

"Ok, just one casualty. Fetch the stretcher, and oxygen. Go, Now!" One of the doctors knealt down by Jess and started examining Becker. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"He was shot, twice with an EMD, one at close range. He is going to be ok isn't he?"

"We'll do all we can Miss Parker. We're going to take him now. Ok?" The doctor told her as the medics arrived with the stretcher and the oxygen.

"Ok. Make sure he's ok right. He's a valuable part of the field team. Last thing I nee- We need is Becker to" she shook the though from her mind. "No. Ok, I better get back to work. Let me know when he wakes up." But they had already taken him.

Jess stood up and picked up the EMD. Walking back to the ADD, she wondered how she was going to explain to the others what happened. Sitting down in her chair, she once again tried to shake bad thoughts from her head and tried to communicate with Abby and Connor.

xxxxx

_**Thank you so much for reading! And thank you to Mijo54 for giving me this scene. If anyone else would like me to write a particular scene with Becker and Jess, just PM me or tell me in your review. (Hint Hint, reviews are welcome!) But now, there is something I do need your help with. For a story I am currently writing, I need your input. Please, if you have any ideas for the following Questions,please please PM me. I would be so grateful if you could help me out. It really would mean a lot Thanks, Love you guys!**_

_**Questions I need your help with:**_

_**1. What type of wedding dress do you think would suit Abby?**_

_**2. What type of wedding dress do you think would suit Jess?**_

_**3. What month would you have a wedding in? (I really can't decide :\)**_

_**Thanks again. I will post more questions in the next update!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_This next scene is the second prequel in series 4, the first time that Jess and Becker meet. This time, it is just both of their thoughts, when they do meet for the first time. Thanks to the guest reviewer, Shirley, and yes, your answers helped me loads. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval._**

Becker looked Jess up and down. Wow. Just wow. So, this was Parker. Jessica Parker. He'd expected someone a little more, well, a little more… professional. Now, undoubtedly, she was absolutely beautiful. Mind-blowingly beautiful and her voice was wonderful, but she looked so young! Fresh out of college. She was wearing a green top with a matching skirt and pink strappy shoes. My god. She was the field coordinator. She seemed much too happy and bubbly about everything. She didn't half talk too. Surely she doesn't know all of what goes on here. She's way too happy. Maybe just what the ARC needs. A bit of energy. To try and get over what happened, to try and forget Abb… No. Lets not. Let's focus on Jess. Well that's going to be easy. How can he look away from her? He can hardly forget someone as striking as her in a hurry.

"Captain Becker!"

Jess almost ran away. Oh. My God. He is absolutely beautiful. No seriously. She must keep her babbling under control for once. She had actually wanted someone to think she was capable of this job, before actually seeing her in action. Unfortunately, she didn't think he thought so, especially the way he looked her up and down. She tried not to look self conscious, though she felt weak at the knees and trembling. She took a quick glance at this captain. He was dressed very professionally, unlike her, in black, and his hair was neatly in place. A very large part of her wanted to touch his hair, but she restrained herself. God, this was going to be hard working alongside this beautiful captain. He literally was perfect, like he'd stepped out of an action man toy shelf. Well, she's going to have to keep up professionalism, if she wants to impress him, she thought. But, there's no harm in getting to know him more…

xxxxx

_**Hey, so thanks for reading, sorry it's short again, but I hop you enjoyed it all the same. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been ill, but I'm better now. A few more questions now.**_

_**1. Colour scheme for Abby & Connors wedding?**_

_**2. Any cute wedding venues? All ideas welcome. **_

_** Finally, soon I will be doing a one off Connor and Abby special, because, Hannah Spearritt followed me on twitter! I am soo happy! Love you all! xx**_


End file.
